1) Life in the early days, by L. Onsager, in press. It is suggested (a) that the molecular evolution started at the interface between the brine and an ocean-wide primordial oil slick, and (b) that the nucleic acids were involved as energy carriers before they took over the programming of protein synthesis. 2) Theory of electrolytes. By M.S. Chen & L. Onsager, MS in preparation; results complete. The coefficients of c log c supplements to the limiting c1/2 laws for transport processes in strong electrolytes have been computed for ion mixtures of arbitrary composition. - Analysis of the Arrhenius Correlation between colligative and transport properties is contemplated. 3) Dielectric dispersion of ice. By the Debye- Falkenhagen mechanism, the mutual retardation of the interacting Bjerrum Defects gives rise to a slight additional dispersion on the high frequency side of the main Debye dispersion. The corresponding continuous spectrum of relaxation frequencies extends from the longitudinal r.f. gamma L equals nu D: epsilon O/epsilon infinite towards higher frequencies.